Insults
by ZachFitzyBoy101
Summary: Draco insults Ronald and all hell breaks loose. Hermione and Harry join in and soon an entire croud of people are helping Ron out. Horrid summary, brilliant and funny story itself. Rated T incase of something I write.


Author's Note: Hello! This is a Harry Potter fanfiction (my first one), so...that's brilliant.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Like I stated, like, a SECOND ago, I do NOT own Harry Potter or his series.

*Nobody's specified Point of View.

"Hey, WEASLEY!" Draco Malfoy called out across the Transfiguration Courtyard.

Ronald, or Ron, the person Draco was calling out to, turned around. "What do YOU want, Malfoy?" Ron asked as Draco caught up.

"I...I wanted to say congradulation." Draco stated simply.

"On WHAT, exactly?" Ron asked with suspicion.

Draco grinned evilly. "Well, OBVIOUSLY for the fact that you can FINALLY tell your right from your left."

Ron's face went red. Then, he said "Aren't you gonna say something intelligent?"

Draco's smirk was wiped away. "You wanna duel?" he asked harshly. "Huh? Do you?"

Ron straightened up a bit and was about to say something when a female shouted "Ron! RON! Ron WEASLEY!" He turned to see Hermione and Harry running up to him.

"Oh, look, three times the arse I get to kick." Draco sneered.

"Watch your tongue!" Harry snapped.

"Oh, shut it, Potty." Gregory Goyle said. "No one wants your waste to spill over."

Harry's cheeks flushed pink. "Shut up." he snarled.

"Oh, Potter. If only you would learn who the REAL deal is around here. You're nothing but a stuck-up, wannabe famous boy. Do you love the attention, Potter? Do you?" Draco asked. He smirked when Harry only glared. "Well,-"

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Harry shouted, causing multiple young witches and wizards to begin to croud around the six of them.

Draco glared and yelled back. "YOU shove off, Potter!" He spat Harry's lastname.

Harry didn't hesitate when he shouted, "If I wanted my comeback I would've wiped it off your mum's chin!"

Draco looked as if he had just witnessed Voldemort dancing the cha-cha-cha. "Um..." he mumbled, not able to create true words.

"Yeah, and you know what else?" Ron asked slyly.

"Ron! Stop! NOW!" Hermione whispered loudly.

But, Ron paid her no mind. "Your mum's such a ho that she lets ANYONE into her 'chamber of secrets'!" he said with a proud grin.

"Yeah, well, at least my mum isn't ugly enough to recieve a job application when she walks into Gringotts." Draco countered.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, God made me pretty, what happened to YOU?" Hermiond said.

"Ooh!" someone in the croud cried out.

Fred Weasley, a fifth year student and Ron's older brother, jumped in from behind Draco and his posse. "Hey, Malfoy. You look as if your face caught fire and somebody tried putting it out with a fork."

"Oh! BURN!" yelled Fred's identical twin, George, from his left. Lee Jordan, their best mate, was there as well.

Lee shouted over the laughing "And...and, you're so hideous that Dumbledore should have to pay GALLEONS for littering so much."

"Burn again!" said George. He clapped hands with Fred and Lee.

Vincent Crabbe, one of Draco's posse members, said "Your mum's so old she makes Dumbledore look our age!"

Pansy Parkinson added towards the Weasleys, "Your mummy is so fat that even her Quidditch robes have stretch marks."

Ginny pushed her way to the front of the croud and screamed as loud as she could since she didn't know the spell to magnify her voice, "MALFOY'S MUM IS SUCH A TRAMP THAT SHE'S GIVEN MORE RIDES THAN THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS!"

Seamus Finnigan laughed while Dean Thomas said, "Malfoy's mum is so nasty that all her knickers have the Dark Mark on them!"

"Stupe-" Malfoy began to shout when his wand flew from his hand.

"WHAT is going ON?" Professor McGonnagall cried, turning on the spot to peer at everyone. She clutched Draco's wand in the hand that did not contain her own.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged looks while Draco, Vince, and Greg exhchanged their own.

"Follow me." McGonnagall said, walking swiftly away.

Ron groaned. Hermione gasped lightly. Harry almost snarled. Draco groaned louder than Ron. Vincent stayed silent. Gregory was having thoughts of running off.


End file.
